The Wolf Within
by Lyna Laufeyson
Summary: How different would Spencer's childhood have been if he had friends to stick up for him. And if he was a werewolf. Rated M for possible language.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: My first Criminal minds fic. The timeline has been altered. The groups interests will be in modern things and the will probably have modern things as well. sorry if this upsets anyone.**

* * *

Spencer didn't expect the attack, which was strange for him. He always expected to be attacked. There hadn't been a day since he was seven where nobody hurt him, whether it was with words or with fists, he was 11 now. The bullying had gotten worse since his dad left. Everyone blamed him for it, William Reid was the ideal husband before Spencer had been born, or so said the people of his village. Staying by her even though she was sick, no one ever thought he would walk away. But he did.

Spencer was running, running for his life. But there was little hope of him escaping, Rheed was one of the popular people at school, and he was best mates with Peter, captain of the football team. It was strange for only one of them to be after him. They were usually in a group, that's why Spencer missed him; he wasn't ready for one person to attack him.

Eventually the inevitable happened, Rheed caught up. He grabbed Spencer's arm and he pushed him against the wall of a nearby building.

"You're fast for a little guy aren't you Spencey." He mocked; Spencer soon silenced him by spitting at him. "Why you little rat!" He growled "You're crazy, you know that. Just like your psycho mom!" The words struck him like a knife, he was ok with people hurting him, but hurt his friends or his mom and Spence would not place nice. Spencer felt a burning rage of hatred burn through his body. He brought his knee up and hit Rheed in the groin. As Rheed doubled over in pain Spencer pushed up his hand, breaking Rheed's nose.

"Son of a Bitch!" Rheed growled as he tried to fight back, but Spencer didn't give him a chance. He just kept hitting until Rheed was a whimpering wreck at his feet. Spencer looked down and saw all of the blood running down his face, his swollen eyes looked back.

"It's not nice when it's done to you is it?" Spencer spat as he walked away. He was honestly scared with what he had just done. He had beaten up the second toughest guy in school and the only real injury he had was the bruising on his hands. Spencer had never been really violent like that before, sure he had messed around with his friends, getting into play fights but nothing serious, and he had never tried to fight back against Peter of his gang. Spencer was confused, but for now he could do nothing about it but find his friends and talk to them.

* * *

It wasn't long before Spencer found some of his friend, in their usual spot by the canal. There were the six girls there currently, laughing and giggling. They were all the same age as Spencer and they were all pretty smart; they had all been pushed up to the same class with some other boys; unfortunately that was the class of Peter and his gang. The girls continued laughing; they had not noticed his presence. There was; Isobel, she had short dyed brown hair and blue eyes, Heather, she had long blonde hair and green/grey eyes, Shannon, had long blonde hair and blue eyes, Bryony had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, Ellen had shorter brown hair and brown eyes and Lisa had auburn hair and brown eyes. Spencer walked up to them; they were now rolling on the floor in fits of giggles.

"Hey girls, what's going on?" Spencer said when he reached them

"Sugar shot!" Bryony and Heather chorused whilst Lisa lay face down in the grass giggling like a mad woman.

"Is Lisa ok?" He asked cautiously

"She just ate like seven in a row so I believe she is hyper." Izzie laughed

"Hey Lisa, how you feeling?" Ellen asked, kicking her gently

"Ahh you splinched my pigmy puff!" she shouted

"What?" the girls shouted before falling into fits of giggles once more whilst Lisa muttered incoherently at the ground.

"Hey guys what's going on!" a voice rang out, Spencer turned around to see Deano and Thao walking towards them, the twins looked almost identical to Spencer, they all had black hair but the difference was their eyes and personality, Spencer had brown eyes and he was more calm and collected than most people his age, Deano had green eyes and he was very relaxed and fun and Thao had blue eyes and he was very risky and outgoing.

"Well the girls are going crazy," Spencer answered

"Haha, I can see that."Deano laughed

"Oh by the way Spence, Peter is looking for you, he said you did something to Rheed?" Thao asked

"Yeah he tried to beat me up on his own and I was having none of it." Spencer laughed

"The fool shouldn't have tried taking you on, your one tough cookie." Bryony said punching him in the arm

"Can I go beat him up?" Heather asked jumping up and down on the spot

"Calm down child you will get your chance." Ellen said putting her hand on the top of her head.

The children resumed their relaxed conversations and giggling until they had to go home, but one thing was on the back of Spencer's mind, what was Peter going to do to him tomorrow.

* * *

Spencer was woken up by banging on his bedroom door.

"Spencer, wake up its 7 o'clock, I'll make you some toast ok?" A voice shouted through, it was his mom's brother, his uncle Daniel. After William left Daniel came to live with his older sister and her son to help. Daniel didn't know that Spencer could handle everything alone so he babied him a little, but Spencer didn't mind, it was nice to be treated like a child and not an adult for once.

"Okay I'm up, I'll be down in a minute." Spencer jumped out of bed and put on some black jeans and a dark green T-shirt; he ran a comb through his hair and ran downstairs.

"Good morning Uncle." Spencer said cheerfully

"Good morning Spencer, I've already seen to you mother." He said putting down a plate of jam on toast and a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks, she ok?"

"Yes she's fine. What lessons do you have today?"

"Double Spanish in the morning, Maths and English and Double Biology." Spencer said with a mouthful of toast.

"Your bag backed?" Spencer nodded "Deano and Thao coming to walk with you?" Spencer nodded again. After he finished his food Spencer went to brush his teeth. He sat in a chair reading a book waiting for his friends to come. When they did he ran out the door to meet them.

"Hey Spencer!" Heather shouted

"Hello friends." Spencer said hugging each of the girls in turn.

"We are going to be late if we stand here any longer." Deano said pushing Spencer.

"Guys before you go you all need to be at Gwyn's house after school." Daniel said as he locked the door.

"I wonder why we have to go to Nana's" Spencer said to Shannon.

"I don't know, but I hope she has cookies." Shannon giggled

* * *

As they day went on Spencer barely concentrated, people were whispering about him, whispering about what happened with Rheed. People said he was really hurt. They said he had a broken nose, 3 broken ribs and severe bruising. Spencer didn't understand how he had done that much damage. He wasn't that strong was he? Spencer didn't see any of Peter's friends until biology, in fifth period. When he walked in they all went silent, went to sit next to Izzie Heather and Deano, the three friends he shared the lesson with. The teacher was yet to be in the room.

"Spencer, who the hell do you think you are? You can't hit one of my guys and get away with it." Peter shouted across the room.

"How did you even do that much damage?" Alexia asked

"He's probably on drugs." Harper supplied

"He's just a little freak." Georgia hissed.

"What do you know Georgia, go back to painting your nails" Heather spat. Before anyone could say anything further Miss Roberts walked in and the class fell silent as she began the lesson. They were talking about animal adaptations when the bell finally rang.

"For your homework I want you to do a project about how wolves have adapted to survive, it in for next lesson. You can do anything you want as long as you have something to show me, any questions?"

"Is interpretive dance an option?" Bryony asked, everyone laughed except Miss Roberts, if looks could kill.

This made Spencer, Deano, Bryony and Heather all start whispering as the packed their things away, all of them loved wolves and they knew a lot about them already but it was fun to do some more research. The four friends walked towards the gates talking quietly when out of nowhere somebody grabbed Spencer pushing him up against the wall. Peter pushed his hand against Spencer's throat.

"You're supposed to be smart but you don't pick your fights very well do you?" he growled, Spencer began to see black spots in his vision. Suddenly the hand was removed and breath returned to his lungs. When he opened his eyes he saw Peter staggering backwards clutching his jaw and Heather shaking her hand.

"My jaw!" Peter slurred and blood trickled down his chin.

"Heather, what did you do?" Bryony shouted

"RUN!" Deano yelled.

By the time they reached Gwyn's house they were all out of breath.

"What the hell? I didn't punch him that hard did I?" Heather asked she was extremely shocked.

"I don't know, I did the same think when I hit Rheed." Spencer replied

"Guys there you are," Daniel said "come on the others are already inside,"

Gwyn lived in a large cottage on the outskirts of the forest that surrounded the town. It had flowers growing everywhere and bird houses in the trees. When they got up to the house they walked round the back to find; Thao, Isobel Bryony, Shannon, Lisa and Ellen. Also stood there was Deano and Thao's father, James Brown.

"Okay guys, we have to talk to you guys," James said "now you may have been feeling a bit different lately..." Bryony cut him off

"Is this the Talk, please no anything but the Talk?" She said sliding off her chair on to the floor.

"Bryony, get up if the floor, this is serious." Daniel said rubbing his face.

"Please don't corrupt my innocence!"Lisa muttered

"Okay, listen you have been getting stronger, faster and smarter with each year you grow. You are becoming more and more aggressive and protective of each other; this is because you belong in a pack. You are werewolves." James said.

"What?" Spencer stuttered matching the confused looks of his friends.

"Cool!" Heather said, "How do we change?" Daniel laughed at her eagerness

"It will be difficult at first and it may hurt but over time it will become easier and more natural.

* * *

Over the next few years the children were trained into understanding pack life. To understand that Spencer's grandparents were the pack alphas and took nothing from no one, the only other members of the pack was James, Daniel and Spencer's older brother Vincent (But he was away at college) The rest of the pack had left along with William Reid, he thought himself better than every other wolf and took those that would follow him to start a new pack elsewhere. Over time changing became easy for them just like James had promised and their coats shone, each of them looked extremely different from their human selves.

Spencer was a muscular wolf. He had very light grey fur, it was almost white. He also had very light blue eyes.

Deano and Thao were almost identical again, they both had Dark chocolate brown fur, but they kept their eyes, Deano still had green and Thao had blue.

Heather had jet black fur and piercing green eyes.

Ellen had white fur that was littered with black patches; her eyes were mysterious blue/green.

Bryony had brown fur that had a red tinge to it, her eyes with a deep dark brown that were almost black.

Isobel had sandy brown coloured fur with four white socks and underbelly, her eyes were blue.

Shannon was a pure white wolf with icy blue eyes.

Lisa had dark grey fur with brown eyes.

* * *

Spencer was 15 now. His life had changed so much in the past five years. First when he was 10 he father left him. When he was 11 he found out he was a werewolf. And last year his uncle Daniel had decided that he couldn't cope anymore, he had Diana Reid committed into a home and he took full custardy of Spencer. Spencer still visited his mother but it was true, she was getting worse. Most of the time she couldn't remember who he was. Spencer was sat on the ground in his wolf form. He had his ears pricked listening to everything, anything. He was on a patrol since he couldn't sleep. He was supposed to check the boundaries, to make sure there were no lone wolves in his territory. Spencer scented the air. There was something not right about it. He could smell something different. Something strange. A lone wolf! No. Two lone wolves. And Spencer was on his own to face them.

* * *

**Authors note: thanks for reading please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys, here's another chapter.

* * *

Spencer growled, he could smell the imposters but he could not see them. He crept down from the rock he was sitting on so he could get a better look down into the valley below. He looked around for a bit, it was dark and although he had excellent night vision it was still difficult to look through the trees. But then he saw them. Two male wolves sneaking along in the shadows of the moonlight. The dominant one of the pair was a large tawny wolf with cold blue eyes, his partner was slightly smaller, he was dark grey, his fur blending in with his surroundings, but his ice blue eyes darted around, looking at everything. He knew he shouldn't be here. Spencer knew he couldn't do anything about them on his own, but he also knew it was risky, they would no doubt hear him and then they would be aware of his presence. Screw it. Spencer thought as he howled into the night sky summoning his pack.

* * *

Heather was startled awake by the sound of the howl. It was Spencer's howl. And even though she wasn't in her wolf form she knew it was a call for help. She struggled up out of her bed and jumped out of the open window, she didn't get hurt. It was one of the many perks of being a werewolf.

* * *

Deano was woken by a large object jumping on him. He didn't need to open his eyes to know it was his brother.

"Get off me, you moron." He said rolling over

"De it's time to get up. Spence needs us." Thao said pulling of the covers. After a bit of shaking, Deano got up. The two brothers went to wake up their dad, James, before shifting form and heading out to find their pack mate.

* * *

Isobel and Shannon were having a sleep over; they chose to spend the night watching Attack on Titan and Hetalia. They both heard Spencer's call at the same time; they both crept quietly down the stairs and snuck out of Isobel's house.

* * *

Bryony, Ellen and Lisa both woke up at similar times. They all had to try and escape from their individual houses to reach the forest. But they managed to. They all met up on the end of the street and ran to get Daniel before all joining the hunt to find Spencer.

* * *

The soon found him crouching on the ridge. His silver fur glowing in the moonlight.

"Spencer, what is it? Why have you called us all here?" James growled, it was no secret that when he couldn't sleep Spencer walked through the woods. Spencer flicked his ears back in a sign of submission.

"There are two wolves that I have never seen before walking through our territory like it is their own, I didn't know how to proceed, and I can't take both of them. Also it is better if we deal with this like a pack." Spencer barked.

"Where are they?" Daniel asked, his head turned to the side.

"Down there, I've been following them. They are both males, the more dominant of the two is tawny, the submissive is a dark grey."

"Okay, here is my plan, we corner them then we tear them apart!" Ellen said growling, Heather barked in agreement, wagging her tail.

"I like the cornering part, but I think we should give them a chance to explain first." Daniel barked, giving the girls a stern look.

"Kill joy." Muttered Lisa as she turned away. Every wolf crept down the rocks as they headed towards the two imposters. They had stopped walking know and they were both on high alert after hearing Spencer's howl.

"Georgie, we got to run!" the tawny wolf said to his companion.

"Why, they won't hurt us when we explain." Georgie muttered.

"How will we explain when we have our throats ripped out?" the tawny wolf growled, pushing his friend with his nose, trying to get him to run, but Georgie had frozen solid.

"Chris, I think it's a bit late for running." The pack had now surrounded Chris and Georgie, trapping them in a large circle of growling wolves. Georgie crouched down, trying a submissive posture whilst Chris growled, standing over his friend. Protecting him.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" James growled, his amber eyes looking right through them.

"I am Chris, Chris Collins, and this is my friend Georgie Hunter, We mean no harm." The tawny wolf barked clearly, trying to be confident, but everyone knew he was scared, the little flicks of his ears. The twitching of his tail, his darting eyes, things that all screamed nervous and uneasy in wolf body language.

"If you mean no harm, then why are you in our territory?" Bryony growled

"Listen, please, our pack was destroyed. One wolf went rogue and began attacking humans in his wolf form. Of course they could never link the wolf to the human he was, so they decided to start a cull, yesterday morning, when most of our pack were in their wolf forms. Men attacked us, killing any of us they could. Me and Georgie managed to get away. As far as we know, we are the only ones who survived." Silence hung in the air, Isobel moved her paws uncomfortably.

"You mean, all of your family, your friends are dead?" she asked.

"Well they weren't our family or friends, we lived in a foster home, our pack was the nearest one to us. My parents died in a fire, Georgie's kicked him out." Chris answered.

"Why did they kick him out?" Lisa asked.

"It's none of your business." Georgie growled, he was still crouched on the ground.

"Please we know it is a lot to ask but, may we join your pack." Chris looked at the ground when James and Daniel shared a look

"We have nowhere to go." Georgie whimpered

"Dad, come on. What harm could they do?" Deano asked James

"It is not our place to decide, We must go and talk to Gwyn and Alfie to see what they want to do, come on follow us." He said to the wolves as he turned around, heading for the cottage.

"Who are they?" Chris asked Shannon.

"They are the Alphas of the pack, you see the light grey wolf over there," she pointed with her nose and Chris nodded. "That's Spencer, Gwyn and Alfie are his grandparents, and the other grey wolf is Daniel, Spencer's uncle. I'm Shannon by the way." Chris felt calmer talking to Shannon, so he began to follow the rest of the pack with Georgie behind him. Hoping and praying to the Goddess Lunar that everything would be alright.

* * *

When the pack reached the cottage Gwyn and Alfie were sat there waiting in their wolf forms, their distinct grey pelts now fading white with age. Besides them sat Ellen, she had run ahead to inform the Alpha pair of what had happened. Chris recited his and Georgie's story and awaited their judgement. After a few moments of quiet whispering between them Alfie stepped forwards.

"We have come to a decision," he said ignoring Heather's mutter of

"Finally."

"We believe that it is best for you two to join our pack, for the safety of you and the protection of the secret we all must keep." Alfie spoke clearly looking directly at the two new members.

"Due to you having no family we believe that it will be best if you stay with Daniel and Spencer as they have the room spare. Is there any objections?" Gwyn asked.

"No," Spencer and Daniel replied.

"As you are the same age as most of the pack you will go to school with them, we will sign you up and you will go with them on Monday, clear?" Alfie asked the pair, the both nodded. With everything arranged the pack was dismissed and everyone was sent home, Daniel had already ran off to sort things out for the two new boys so Spencer was walking home with them, guiding them to where they would now live.

"So, you're Spencer, right?" Chris asked

"Yep," Spencer replied, the atmosphere was awkward. Spencer was never very good at socially interacting with new people but this was ridiculous.

"Who are the others?"

"It will be easier to introduce you tomorrow when they are in human form." Spencer shook his fur. He was uncomfortable with the strangers. Especially Georgie, Spencer could tell he was shy but he had barely said anything since Spencer had lain eyes on him. "We're here," Spencer said, he turned back into his human form and straightened out his shirt. When he shifted into a wolf his clothes didn't rip apart like they did in movies, they just changed along with him. Although it didn't really make sense, to be honest neither did turning into a wolf. He turned around to see that Chris and Georgie had turned into their human forms as well. Chris was as tall as Spencer and had muscles similar to Spencer's; he had blonde hair and blue eyes. Georgie was slightly shorter and skinnier than Chris. He had dark brown hair and Hazel eyes. They both wore clothes that were ripped due to their experiences but they looked perfectly fine. When they walked through the doors of Spencer's house Daniel came down the stairs.

"Okay you two have the rooms next to Spencer's, he will show you were they are and in the morning I will take you both out to buy you some new clothes and bits and pieces. All three of you go up to bed now it's extremely late."

After saying goodnight Spencer showed the boys to their rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

When Spencer woke it was 10 am. Spencer got up and had a shower before drying and straightening his hair. Well not really his hair, it was too short for that, just the fringe that fell over his right eye. He carefully selected Black jeans along with a black t-shirt, He wasn't a Goth or an Emo, it was just the thought of bright colours didn't appeal to him as it did with the pink-loving Isobel. He went down stairs to grab something to eat when he saw a note on the table from Daniel, it said:

Dear Spencer, I have gone shopping with Chris and Georgie, Be Home soon. Love Daniel

Spencer grabbed a two Granola bars from the cupboard as he pulled on his leather jacket. And he went out to meet his friends like they had arranged the previous night.

* * *

He met them by the usual place, by the canal. When he got there he realised he was the last to arrive. He had eaten one of the Granola bars on the way he but the other one he had saved for the one person in the world that he knew would love it. He through the bar to Isobel who did a little happy dance whilst chanting

"Granola!" over and over again.

"So what did you guys think about the new guys?" Spencer asked

"They're alright I suppose, I don't really trust them." Heather said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah they seem a bit weird to me." Deano said

"Hey be nice, we don't know what they have been through" Bryony retorted

"That Georgie is real quite though, isn't he." Ellen replied

"To be honest I think he is just scared," started Shannon "I mean we did kind of surround them, and we do come off as a bit much."

"Yeah we are the crazy ones people tend to stay away from," said Lisa "I mean just look at that," She pointed to Isobel who was still dancing.

"We should give them a chance to get to know them, it's only fair." Said Thao.

* * *

After a couple of hours Chris and Georgie showed up to the meeting place.

"Hey guys," He said recognising Spencer he knew he had found the right place. "Daniel told me we'd find you here." Chris smiled and Georgie gave a shy wave

"Yeah this is the place where we always meet; we don't get bothered by the others here." Deano said

"Others?"Chris asked "Peter and his crew," Heather replies "Mean sons of Bitches and whores who think they run the place,"

"If only they knew the powers we posses." Ellen mused

"But they can't or they will tell everyone and then it will be bye bye life, and Hello Death my good old friend." Bryony said sarcastically

"I don't mean to be rude," Georgie started "But could you tell us your names, I'm afraid we missed them last night." One by one everybody introduced themselves, Shannon giving them both bear hugs. This happened to frighten Georgie even more. Everyone settled down into a comfortable afternoon of getting to know each other and by the end of the day Chris and Georgie was happy to of made new friends but the only problem was that it was school tomorrow. And making friends is a lot harder that making enemies.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Monday morning, Spencer was sat in his first period of the day, maths. He listened Miss Ward drone on, they were going through and equation on the board step by step and Spencer was bored. He had been offered a scholarship at Caltech but he had turned it down. The position required him to move on campus, into another wolf's territory and to be honest it wasn't worth the hassle. Chris and Georgie were both sat next to him. At their previous school both had been good at maths so they had been put in top set to see if they could cope with the environment. As if sensing Spencer wasn't paying attention Miss Ward called on him to answer part of the question.

"Miss this is a waste of time, the answer to the whole equation is 53.456 recurring." Some of the class gasped, including Georgie and Chris who had never experienced Spencer's brilliance before.

"Spencer that is not what I asked for." She stated, her voice full of smug confidence at the chance to show up the boy she envied so much.

"Why do you care? Your here for the money not your love of teaching, you get your precious money whether we learn or not." Spencer snapped

"You all need to learn." The teacher stuttered

"I stopped learning from you three years ago. Do you want me to recite fucking Pi for you, huh? 3.141492654..."

"Enough!" she cut Spencer off but before she could say anything the bell went to end the lesson and Spencer picked up his bad and ran out the room. He hadn't got far down the corridor when he heard..

"Spence, wait up!" he turned to see Shannon running up to him followed by Heather, Chris and Georgie. "Did you seriously just sass a teacher?" she laughed

"She pisses me off, I'd rather have Mr Martin." Spencer grumbled. He was surprised with a kick to the back of his legs.

"Never let me hear such blasphemy again Spencer Reid." Ellen said from behind. She, Lisa and Isobel had the teacher and clearly hated him.

"Yeah well she can go on a bit." Heather stated.

"We learn nothing from Mr Martin though, I don't think even he knows what he's teaching half the time." Lisa sighed as the group made their way to their individual English classes. This time Chris and Georgie where spilt up. Chris not being that great in the subject went to join Lisa and Shannon in their class whilst Georgie went with the others.

* * *

Miss Fowler stood at the front of the class telling the class what poem they would be studying as part of their exams.

"You all will need to speak about a stanza on the poem 'The Charge of the Light brigade'" this was met with a larger groan from the rest of the class as Heather slammed her head onto the table. Rubbing her head she turned to Isobel.

"That was a mistake." She said

"Thank you, for stating the obvious." Isobel retorted; her voice full of sarcasm.

As the class studied the poem Bryony decided she would take this opportunity to ask Georgie some questions about his life without Chris hovering around him like a fly.

"So Georgie. How are you liking the school so far." She smiled

"It's okay I guess. The teachers are boring but nice." He said quietly. The poor boy looked down, avoiding eye contact. He was overly shy and a lot more withdrawn without Chris present.

"Better than your old school?" Spencer joined in with the questioning.

"Yes much. At my last school I was bullied a lot and the teachers never did anything to help me, but I feel a bit safer here." He replied

"Were are thought bastards, I want to kill them." Ellen growled, Georgie flinched.

"Don't worry." Heather said "No one will hurt you here. Your part of our pack now and no one hurts our pack." She gave Georgie a reassuring smile and Georgie began to trust the group a bit more.

* * *

As the day went on the two new boys began to fit into the pack more and more. Chris and Deano bickered about which football team was the best. That had ended well. The two had ended up having a wrestling match in the middle of biology which resulted in four broken test tubes and a very angry Miss Roberts. Both Chris and Georgie had similar tastes in music to the rest of the group so at lunch they had ended up all gathered around Heather's phone singing Fall Out Boy and Skillet, laughing when they saw their school principle start kicking the football the year sevens were playing with. The day ended with history. They were currently learning about the Norse Gods. By the end of the double lesson the girls had managed to convince Mrs Silverwood to let them watch Thor next lesson, which then lead to them talking about Tom Hiddleston for the next couple of hours.

* * *

That night the pack gathered in the forest. James and Daniel had said that the borders needed to be patrolled. Checking to see if there was any of Chris's pack searching for a home. The wolves split into small groups so that they could search their whole territory fully. Spencer was with Georgie, Shannon and Isobel. Shannon jumped over a small log whilst Isobel chased her, both were having fun enjoying being out in their wolf forms. But Spencer and Georgie just walked alongside one another. Both of their ears pricked. Scanning the area around them. Their jaws parted to scent the air. Trying to find any trace of another wolf.

Spencer stopped suddenly; a low warning growl emitted from his throat. But the warning came a little too late. A Large Ginger Wolf leapt from the bushes. She managed to push Isobel over before tackling Shannon. Not expecting the blow the young she-wolf fell forwards, tripping up slightly. She turned to face her attacker head on; white fur bristling, but the ginger wolf pounced on Shannon and pinned her to the ground. They struggled for a moment but the ginger wolf overpowered Shannon. The new wolf then did something strange; something that even the laws of wolfkind forbid. She went to bite Shannon around the neck. A bite that would kill her instantly.

Every member of the pack present realised this all at the same moment but Georgie was the quickest to act. He leapt up onto the ginger wolfs back, unbalancing her, just before she could deliver the killing bite. Spencer then clawed at the face of the ginger wolf whilst Izzie helped Shannon to her feet.

Sensing that she was never going to win the fight the ginger wolf ran off into the woods; straight into the direction of Daniel and James. There was no need to give chase.

"You just saved my life!" Shannon barked to Georgie. She rubbed head along his jaw in gratitude.

"I hate gingers" Spencer growled under his breath.

"Gingers are not people, they are a non-profit organisation." Said Isobel.

* * *

Sorry if I offended anyone with the ginger remark. I have nothing against gingers, my Dad and one of my friends are ginger. But one of my friends said it and I wanted to include it. Sorry again.

Please read and review. Reviews make me happy so please :D


End file.
